Shadow Realm
by Bloodied Maiden
Summary: This is a story about the Senshi and a new group of hidden Senshi which Luna knew about, a war has broken out and well..I cant write these..So please R


A note, I do not own any of these characters except for Jaenelle, at the moment. I on nothing Sailor Moon, Or Sailor Moon related. Also, I have no clue if Tokyo does have a Princess, and if so what the palace and grounds look like. So these are my inventions. I have told you this and now there is no reason for you to flame me about it. Cheers, and please carry on reading.+

Chapter 1: We meet again, m'lady.

A young woman sat on the edge of a brick wall, her back against the edge of a building one leg flat against brick beneath her the other bent. She wore a simple pair of flair jeans and a black tight fitting top, on her feet she wore high black boots, but her features and body are covered in shadows from an oak tree, though sweet music echoes from the flute in her hands. Long lavender locks are restrained by a band at the back of her neck, her eyes are closed as her fingers fly skilfully up and down the flute. A rustle in the bushes make an eye flick open at light speed, she focuses one red orb at the place from which the sound originates but she doesn't pause in her playing, a small fox jumps out of the bushes beneath her and looks up, it runs and jumps up the wall landing at her feet, it curled up at her feet and watched her. The woman closes her eyes.

Voices carry along the footpath beneath, "I wish Amara could of picked us up!" One said in a whine like tone. "Serena, you cant have everything. Amara is off at a race, she will be back this weekend so quit your whining!" Another said in an angry tone. "But that's a whole 4 day's away." The first voice complained. "Well, your just lazy."

"Come on, Serena, Ray, Just knock it off." A new voice stated as they walked into the woman's view, four girls were walking together all about 15 year of age. One of them had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, she wore a pink summer dress and white heeled shoes and was fuming and glaring at the girl on the other side of the group. The woman who sat upon the wall knew her as Serena Tsukino or Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon and Inner Scout. The one on the other edge of the group had long black hair and dark brown eyes, she wore a pair of jeans and sneakers and a red top. This girl was known as Rei ? or Inner Scout Mars. In between the two girl were two girls one with long blonde hair which was slightly darker than Serena's, she wore an orange dress which stopped mid thigh and was held up by spaghetti straps, the other wore a short blue skirt and a spaghetti strap top the ended in a triangle, her hair was a blue colour. These girls were Amy ? and Mina Aino, Inner Scout Mercury and Inner Scout Venus.

The woman mentally sighed but continued to play. "Hey where's that music coming from?" Amy asked looking at the girls. They all looked around when Mina spotted the woman sitting on a wall, they walked up and listened to her play, as the song drew to a close, the woman opened her eyes and looked at the girls.. "Hi! Your play very well." Amy stated, the woman's eyes focused on her. "Thankyou." she stated her voice was soft and melodious. "Well, My name is Serena, this is Amy, Rei and Mina." Serena piped up, a smile on her face as she gestured to each of the girls in turn. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is…." She paused but continued. "Jaenelle..Would you happen to know the time?" Serena smiled, "Its nice to meet you too Jaenelle. Yes it is 3:30" Jaenelle nodded and sat up on the wall, flute held in nimble fingers, Jaenelle picked the fox up with the other hand. She slipped of the wall and looked at the girls. "I best be going now. It was very nice to meet you I hope to see you again." Jaenelle stated. "Alright, Cya." The girls said, Jaenelle nodded and gave a small smile. She then placed the fox down on the floor, which was awake in her ars, and she slipped around the girls and ran off down the street.

"What a weird girl.." Mina said after they watched Jaenelle run down the street. Amy looked like stars were in her eyes. "Do you know who that was?" The other girls shook their heads confused expressions on there faces. "No, Who was she?" Rei asked, as Luna trotted up. Amy smiled and Luna said "That my friends was Jaenelle Edemskoidoch Nacheradavosh famous Violinist and Flutist also heir to the Tokyo throne." The others looked amazed, "You mean we just met royalty, Why was she out here with no protection?" Serena asked, Rei and the others shrugged. Luna shook her head, "Come on girls lets get back to Serena's" Luna said, just before a scream was heard. "Come on girls." Luna said running off in the direction. The girls paused.

"Moon Prism Power", "Venus Power make up", "Mercury Power Make Up", "Mars Power Make Up". The girls shouted, and power swirled around them changing them into their Senshi forms. They then ran after Luna.

A youma was attacking a family having a picnic in the park, but instead of attacking the family the youma was attacking a person who wielded a sword, they wore an outfit similar to Sailor Moon's, her hair was a lavender grey colour and was in a high ponytail and was evading the youma's blasts and cutting the youma with their sword. The sword they wielded was silver black with a midnight handle, the youma blasted and caught the person in the leg, ripping muscle and tendons in the back of their shin also the back of their high heeled boot but they didn't even pause but continued to attack with renewed energy.

"Stop! I stand for love and justice. My name is Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon called out, it attracted the youma's attention. "Sailor Mercury" "Sailor Mars" "Sailor Venus" The other girls introduced themselves and as the youma looked at them an evil grin sliding over it face the stranger came up behind it and lopped its head off, it disintegrated. The unknown woman slid to the ground on her knees and looked at the Senshi. "Thank you." She said simply. The back of her leg was bleeding heavily, "Who are you?" Serena asked as she came over. "Onyx." was the reply. Onyx lifted herself up with great strength and stepped forward, she wobbled but stood. "You should not stand on that" Sailor Mercury said as she, Luna and the other scouts rushed over.

Onyx's knee buckled and Rei caught her as she went to topple to the ground. Luna peered up at Onyx. _Hello Luna._ Onyx thought quietly as she looked down at the cat.

_Shadow?_ Luna gasped mentally. A small smile crossed her lips, Onyx had not consciously noticed that Mercury was at her wound until she felt the cool touch of her finger Onyx gasped and bit her lip as Mercury sowed up the wound with a medi kit the family had in their car. A small snarl made its way from her mouth. _Luna, I am Jaenelle Princess of Tokyo and the Shadow Realm, should I reveal myself to them? _Onyx asked, No tears showed in her blood red eyes, the only sign that she felt pain was the way her teeth gripped her lip. _I do not know princess but it is up to you. _Onyx sighed mentally and focused on destroying the pain. Serena knew that something was up, and it had to do with Onyx and Luna, there was a buzz in the air which made her feel as though something was happening unnoticed. A swishing sound alerted the group as three demons appeared. "Hallo, We are here to kill you." Onyx rolled her eyes and stood up, Mercury's needle was stuck in her leg. "Umm, shouldn't she finish that?" Serena asked. "No, I shall be fine." Onyx replied. She pulled out her black sword and looked at the demons.

"I stand for love and justice. My name is Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she walked up to stand next to Onyx. The other scout's joined the line and stated their names. The demons looked at Onyx "What about you? Aren't you going to tell you your name?" Onyx blinked, blood red orbs were filled with shadows for a moment and she lifted her sword higher and simply said. "Do you really want it?" Onyx shoved her sword into the ground and clapped her hands, black lightening fire sparked between her hands. As the scouts yelled "Mercury Bubbles Blast", "Mars Fire Ignite" and "Venus Cresent Beam Smash" Onyx pointed to one of the demons and black lightening surrounded his body, wrapping him up and becoming tighter as he screamed in rage and pain. As the other Senshi were dealing two to one, Onyx played for a moment before chopping off his head. "Shadow Victim's Scream!" She stated simply in a half yell and the demons howled in pain as every one of their victims and every other victim who had ever been killed howled in their ears. "Now Sailor Moon!" The Senshi and Onyx shouted. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted and both demons were dusted. Onyx collapsed onto the ground, as she did Luna ran to sit in her lap and rain started to fall. They were soon drenched to the bone, Luna huddled in Onyx's lap. The girls stood their for a moment when Onyx sighed and released her transformation spell. The girls stared in shock at Tokyo's Princess, and they undid their own transformation. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Jaenelle asked Luna.

"I should" Luna said looking at the girls faces. Jaenelle smiled and pulled out her cell phone. Dialling in a number she started speaking. "Hey, Matild can you get Luc to come and pick me up from Crystal Park? I'll tell you when I get back." With that she hung up the phone. Luna looked at the girls who were just coming around from their awe as a black limo pulled up nearby. "Come on. Luna will explain in the car." Jaenelle said picked up Luna and made her way to the car, the others gathering their thought enough to follow them. They sat in the car, heat flowing around them. "Who are you?" Rei asked, Jaenelle sighed and Luna began to speak. "She is…" But Onyx cut her off. "No Luna, I'll answer this one." She looked at Rei, her blood red eyes showing slight tiredness. "I am Jaenelle Edemskoidoch Nacheradavosh Princess of Tokyo, and Shadow Onyx Princess of the Shadow Realm."

The girls took this. "So you are like me and Hotaru, Princesses. "Jaenelle smiled. "In a way. I am the Princess of the realm that separates the good and evil, we are good and do not harm others. Our realm is neutral with both the dark and light realms, well it was."

"What do you mean was?"

And that my friends, is the end of Chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up (hopefully in a few weeks, or months at the most. As I have only just started to write again. Go Me!. Anyway, please review and to all of the people who have read 'Odette' Please be patient because I am blank as to what to write for the next chapter. --'' That's all for now, Kiss, Kiss. Blooded Maiden.+


End file.
